


Harry Potter and the Delacour Women.

by Zephyr_Fauchelevent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Breast Fucking, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Large Breasts, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sailing, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Fauchelevent/pseuds/Zephyr_Fauchelevent
Summary: Nineteen years old Harry Potter decided to broaden his horizons once done with his education instead of joining the Aurors. His first destination? Toulouse, France to go meet an old friend and her family. Which old friend? Fleur Isabelle Delacour of course!
Relationships: Apolline Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter
Comments: 42
Kudos: 175





	1. Land Ho!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraDemonAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraDemonAlchemist/gifts).



> Author’s Notes: I would like to dedicate this new story to a very good friend of mine, Sakurademonalchemist. My hope is that you will enjoy it. This story is in fact an Alternative Universe of both books and movies canon. In this story, Fleur Delacour never got together with Bill Weasley after the Triwizard Tournament. Later during the summer before Fifth year, Fleur wrote to Harry, who wrote back and they soon decided to stay in contact by becoming pen pals. Sometimes Gabrielle, Fleur’s younger sister, would «sneak» her own letters with her sister’s to help practice her English and he, his French. Fleur still worked part-time for Gringotts as a Curse-breaker after she graduated with Honors from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, but in the Paris branch and not in London. After the Second War against Voldemort, Harry and Ginny didn’t get back together. Their fling during his Sixth year at Hogwarts was just that, a fling that went nowhere. 
> 
> Hermione and Ron didn't work out as a couple either after the war. They did get together for a brief time, but parted in good terms once they both realized their new relationship wasn’t working. They are still very good friends even while seeing other people. Harry didn’t throw himself into the Auror Force once he was healed and the surviving Death Eaters were captured. He hired private tutors to get him up to scratch for his NEWTs instead of going back to Hogwarts, which was Fleur’s suggestion. 
> 
> Once he was done with his NEWTs, Harry made arrangements with Gringotts once the Ministry of Magic under Kingsley Shacklebolt cleared things up about the whole «Escape on dragon’s back» episode so he could access his money at every branch of the bank and went abroad to expand his horizons. His first destination? Toulouse, France, to meet Fleur and her family. It would be a memorable meeting that would lead to a very interesting arrangement over the next few years. Once at destination, Harry would learn that Fleur and Gabrielle’s father, Alain Delacour, was no longer in the picture. The man had passed away after a tragic car accident some time ago.
> 
> The One and Only Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. I make no money with this. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I am only playing in her sandbox. Also this work will contain highly explicit scenes. Readers discretion is advised. Also, I will not write the accents of the characters. You will just have to imagine them.
> 
> The age of the main characters in the first chapter: Harry James Potter, age 22. Fleur Isabelle Delacour, age 25. Apolline Delacour, age 45. Gabrielle Delacour, age 16.

**Harry Potter and the Delacour Women**

**Chapter 1: Land Ho!**

If you had told Harry Potter when he was a teenager that as an adult he would end up sailing the Mediterranean sea on a sailing ship that seemed to have been taken from the pages of a history book about the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries and by being it’s captain, he would have called you «mental» if only to quote his good friend Ron. But now at twenty two going on twenty-three, he was sharing his time in between sailing the Mediterranean Sea on his ship with his crew, living in his and Fleur’s homey but spacious flat in Argelès-sur-Mer or at the Delacour Estate in Toulouse where Appoline and her second daughter, Gabrielle, who was still attending Beauxbâtons, were residing most of the time. 

When Harry first arrived in France and reconnected with Fleur, It took only two weeks before they both decided to give a romantic relationship a try. They had clicked almost immediately. She was strong, free spirited and passionate. She wasn’t above to tell him off when he got into one of his moods or if he was too reckless in that blunt manner of hers. But Fleur loved her family and cherished the few real friends she had. Once she gave her loyalty, it would take a great wrong to break it. In her eyes, he had proven himself at fourteen years old when he rescued Gabrielle from the Black Lake when she couldn’t because of the Grindylows. The fact that he had done it because he was genuinely worried about the little girl made it even clearer in Fleur Delacour’s mind. Harry Potter was a good person and would grow to become a great man given time. When you got to know her, truly know her, you would see her warm and caring side.

From there, it didn’t take much longer either for things to get physical. Of course, she had to take her time and teach him what to do, what not to do, how to please her and to train up his stamina since Harry was still an inexperienced virgin. But Fleur was nothing if patient. And soon enough, he was making her see stars. Harry had always been too shy, somewhat insecure and too straight laced to use his fame to get girls during his tumultuous school career. He hadn’t done much more with Ginny than snogging and a bit of petting over the clothes in some broom closets. There had been only two times when she had let him palm one of her breasts under her shirt but over her bra. It was the furthest they ever went.

Harry had also been much too noble to take advantage of Hermione’s distress when Ron abandoned them in the tent during the Horcrux hunt. (You don’t do that to a friend.) There had been moments where things could likely have changed, but something had always held them back. But now it really didn't matter anymore. He was in a serious relationship with Fleur Delacour, so there was no longer any reason for him to go look elsewhere.

Well, it wasn’t exactly a normal relationship per se. It seemed that Fleur, bless her kind heart, wanted to help her mother to find some companionship to help her get over her husband’s death. After multiple strings of failed dates and a girls’ night where Apolline would bemoan the multiple failings of the men she dated for a while before ending things, Fleur hatched a rather devious plan. Harry didn’t knew what gave his vixen of a girlfriend that particular idea, but she somehow managed to convince him to seduce her mother with the goal to give her a good hard fucking. Even now, a few years later, Harry still didn’t know how she managed to talk him into doing just that. 

Apolline hadn’t needed much convincing to go along with the idea that first time though. She had been a very enthusiastic participant. And when Fleur decided to make that arrangement permanent, nobody protested either. There had been some ground rules to establish though. When Harry was with one woman, the others could watch all they wanted if they were doing it in a public place or if the bedroom door was left open, but they could not join them. Of course, a closed door meant that the fornicating couple wanted some privacy and their desire for such should be respected. Failure to do so would deprive the guilty party of their turn with Harry. Fleur and Apolline were open to try many things, but incest was not among them. Harry had also put his foot down so that decent protection would be involved when the girls tried to convince him to give them cream-pies one evening. Sex for pleasure with multiple willing partners was one thing, risks of unplanned pregnancies was another. No means no.

Even if Apolline was no longer as young as she used to be, (Her words, not his. Like _**hell**_ he would call that Veela MILF «old» to her face! He wasn’t fireproof and even less suicidal, thank you **_very_** much!) since she was a witch Apolline technically could bear children till much later in life than a muggle woman could do so safely. Not trusting the various birth control potions and charms to be one hundred percent foolproof, Harry rarely if almost never entertained his ladies without wearing a condom. He felt that as a man, that it was his responsibility to protect both himself and his partners from unintended consequences. Fleur and him weren’t at that stage of their relationship just yet to be ready to conceive a child and as much pleasurable it was to be able to have sex at the drop of the hat with the gorgeous mother of his kinky girlfriend, they weren’t in love with each other. 

So of course it stood to reason that Harry wouldn’t wish to have a child with her. And if his new life wasn’t already surreal as it is, it became something straight out of a porno when Apolline took him aside one day and «asked» (read seduced him into doing it) him to deflower Gabrielle as a birthday gift for the youngest Delacour since she would now be fifteen year old. Apparently it was traditional for a Veela to lose her virginity at that age, if there was a trusted male partner around their age in their circle of friends. Fleur had to make do with what she called a «battery operated boyfriend» since she had no trusted male friend near her age among said friends when she had been that age. And deflowered her, Harry did. Gabby was not only very much okay with this idea of a birthday gift, she hadn’t even wished to wait for him to bring her to the bedroom that was hers in his and Fleur’s apartment for some privacy. She just started to strip right there in front of him, much to his surprise that would soon transform into delight. Even as a teen, Gabrielle was still God damn gorgeous.

In the end, Harry claimed Gabrielle’s virginity while she was laid down on her back on his kitchen table once she was entirely naked and he got her ready; while both her mother and elder sister took to playing with themselves in their seats from the living room nearby. Hearing the younger woman’s loud cries of pleasure and shouts of encouragements asking, no begging him to fuck her little pussy harder and faster must have been a huge turn on for them since they masturbated themselves to an orgasm each. That night, Harry fucked all three of them one after the other and came on various body parts of his ladies. Gabrielle was given her very first facial after being ordered to kneel on the floor. After she had her turn of being fucked by the young man, Apolline swallowed his ejaculation like a pro without missing a single drop. The MILF even put the cherry on the top by licking her own lips sensually with her tongue once she was done.

In Fleur’s case once they were satisfied, she had gotten her own promised load all over her beautiful and perky breasts. Harry also quickly discovered that all three Delacour women were newly out of the closet exhibitionists. While they wouldn’t have sex with each other, they absolutely loved being watched in the throes of pleasure by their family members and to give suggestions for the next positions to the currently fornicating couple. They also had no more qualms of walking around partially or totally undressed when they didn’t have any guests over. Harry wasn’t the type to judge other people’s kinks, so he simply let it go with a shrug of his shoulders. 

He wasn’t about to complain about seeing attractive naked women strolling around his flat. So long as he still could fuck all three of them whenever the mood took him when he was ashore, he wouldn’t raise a fuss. Apolline did have to talk to Gabrielle to make sure she wouldn’t spill the beans though. That girl liked to share juicy gossip with her friends sometimes. It wouldn’t do for her to tell her friends what she was exactly getting into with her brother-in-law when he was home though. If she wanted a repeat she would need to be discrete.

Now we currently find our protagonist walking through the streets of a French city along the coast of the Mediteranean sea named Argelès-sur-Mer. Summer was almost there since they were in the second week of the month of June. Harry’s ship had berthed at the city’s deep sea docks about an hour earlier and after paying and releasing his crew for a few weeks’ shore leave once the ship was secured, he walked leisurely towards his apartment. He did make a pit stop on the way home at a pharmacy to buy a few boxes of condoms. After a few weeks away at sea, his ladies were bound to be ravenous. He almost couldn’t wait.

Better for him to be prepared though. The one and only time he ran out of condoms after coming back from abroad hadn’t been pleasant for anyone, so Harry had made a habit to restock regularly. Carrying his sailor bag over a shoulder and whistling a catchy tune he recently heard playing on the radio, he stopped in front of his and Fleur’s flat. Immediately he could tell that someone was there since the protective enchantments forbidding entry to anyone were currently turned off. Harry had discovered after the war that he was much more sensitive to magic than before. He could now feel it’s presence like a very subtle sixth sense.Testing if the front door was locked as an ingrained habit, he soon found out that it was indeed unlocked.

With an amused tone of voice, he called out loud once he was inside his home

«Honey, I’m home!»

His mother-in-law answered him with happiness and a bit of mischief with a French accented voice in English from further away in the flat

«Welcome home, Sugar!» 

Soon enough Apolline arrived to greet him in person. Fleur and Gabrielle’s mother was a head and half smaller than him now that he had gotten his last growth spurt. She kept her long silvery white hair often free or in a thick French braid when needed. She was drop dead gorgeous and had a few laugh lines on her face but otherwise you wouldn’t give her more than thirty years old, if that. Like her daughters, she had beautiful sky blue eyes but she was also the most top heavy of all his lovers. Harry had no shame to admit that he absolutely loved to play with her big tits. She was currently wearing a light red camisole, he could see the straps of a red bra and a long knee length brown red skirt. Apolline was also barefoot at the moment. A quick glance on the rug nearby and he could see her heeled sandals near the door.

Harry liked what he saw, in fact he liked it a lot. Quick as lightning once he had closed and locked the door behind him, he let his sailing bag hit the floor before grabbing the older woman by her waist to more or less crush her against his firm torso. She barely had time to hiccup from the pleasant surprise, that he was already claiming her lips for some much needed kisses. Recovering from her younger lover’s sudden assault, Apolline put her hands flat on his pectorals and after a muffled moan and closing her eyes, she started kissing him back just as fiercely. Her son-in-law was a great kisser. Fleur had really trained him well. When she felt his hands move down to her lush posterior to grab it in a possessive manner, she mewled sensually once more and recognized in which direction they were now heading.

Harry obliviously wished to have sex with her. And frankly, after dealing with all the red tape and bureaucracy surrounding the Delacour estate for weeks without any relief except for her toys and fingers, she was more than willing to let this young buck have his wicked way with her. God, she was feeling so horny right now. Better for her to take advantage of being alone with him before both Fleur and Gabrielle came back from work and school respectively to claim their fair share of his attention. Not that Apolline ressented her daughters’ desires for such a prime specimen of man. She was the one who seduced Harry into taking Gabrielle’s virginity and making her a woman after all. It had worked a little too well though, since now her youngest daughter categorically refused to open her thighs for any other man than her brother-in-law. But on the other hand, Harry had now the entire collection of Delacour women as his exclusive little fuck-toys. That particular naughty thought got Apolline’s motor running like nothing else ever did before.

And it was Fleur’s generosity that had first made possible all the delicious debauchery they were now enjoying in their lives. She and her deceased husband Alain did had an healthy and active sex life when he was still alive even after years of marriage and two children. Even now part of her still loved her deceased husband. But it had never been as much exciting and as good as it was now, sexually speaking, since she had made the concious decision to become Harry’s fuck-toy. Her eldest would have been entirely in her rights to keep her boyfriend exclusively for herself. But selfless as she was, she shared him with both her mother and her younger sister. Then Harry started to leave love bites all over her neck and collarbones after turning her around so he could be behind her, snapping her out of her decadent memories. After one on her earlobe, she let out a loud moan of pleasure. She could feel his desire for her through their clothes. Then he asked her a very important question with a powerful and authoritarian tone of voice.

«What are you today, Apolline? Are you a princess or are you a whore? I’m going to shag you stupid either way, but your answer will tell me how to get you ready for it...»

Of course, Harry being Harry, he didn't stop molesting her while waiting for her answer. Not that she cared, mind you. She was now his willing fuck-toy after all, so he could touch her as much and anywhere he wanted. Now he was kneading possessively her right breast directly under both her camisole and bra and she truly loved it. Apolline liked diversity in the bedroom or wherever her lover wanted to fuck her. Sometimes she wanted the whole slow romantic seduction, but on other occasions she felt the need to be treated rather roughly. Today, she truly was in the mood for something rough. So she answered her son-in-law/lover with a moaning voice since he was now cupping her sex through her now damp panties with his other hand without letting go of her breast.

«I’m a whore, Harry. I am a needy, greedy and slutty fuck-toy who wants nothing more to be used as your personal plaything.»

It was all she needed to tell him. In a flash of movement, he drew his wand from his forearm wand holster and silently cast a specially modified vanishing charm on her clothes, leaving her stark naked in front of him. Apolline would find her clothes later on a neatly folded pile with her jewelry on top, in the bedroom she had claimed as hers when she was staying over and was not currently being fucked by their lover. It would be minus her underwear of course. Her bra and panties would be found on his own bed and she would have to be very «persuasive» if she wanted to get them back. Her lover liked to keep some trophies from time to time. Or perhaps she could try to «persuade» him into paying her a shopping trip? It was food for later thoughts. Without saying anything, Harry went deeper into the flat and Apolline, now naked as the day she was born, followed him. Soon enough, Harry was sitting in his favourite armchair. With an authoritarian tone of voice that brooked no arguments he told her while snapping his fingers

«Whore, kneel on the floor, take my cock out of my pants and then suck it! If you do your job well enough, maybe I’ll let you cum.»

Gasping with pleasure at the forceful command, the older woman hurried to do as she was ordered. Soon she was doing her very best to please him. She licked along the shaft, alternating sides and techniques. She even popped his balls in her mouth a few times. Then when Harry snapped his fingers once more, she took him halfway into her mouth without being told. He gave her a few seconds to get ready then his hand moved on the back of her head, grabbing her hair before forcing her to fuck her throat on his cock. Soon enough her saliva was flying everywhere with gagging noises filling the previously silent living room. While she was using one hand to brace herself against his thigh, the other was between her own legs eagerly teasing her needy pussy. She had to make sure to be wet enough for when her lover would be ready to fuck her. Apolline knew from experience that a lack of lubrication can make intercourse very unpleasant.

«Oh yeah...You’re such a great cocksucker, Apolline. Keep working...You really are a good whore...I have one of the best fuck-toy ever...»

Groaned Harry, getting lost in the pleasure provided by the hot naked MILF on her knees in front of him.

In reality, Apolline was anything but a whore, a slut or a fuck-toy. It was only the roles that she was currently playing for their shared entertainment. If anyone but Harry and her daughters would have called her those names outside of the privacy of the Delacour estate or Fleur and Harry’s home, there would have been hell to pay. Soon enough, the blowjob was no longer as satisfying as it had been in the beginning for the both of them, so the Delacour matriarch decided to do something more adventurous to keep the lust going. She kept blowing him a bit more to let her saliva coat his cock thoroughly before stopping the fellatio to squeeze it in between her large breasts and to start moving up and down. When the head of his cock was popping out of her bountiful tits, she would take the tip inside her mouth for added sensation. The sounds coming out of his throat due to her actions were such a nice balm for her feminine ego.

But for Harry, as much as the boob job was great, he wanted to be inside her warm and wet pussy way more than in between her big tits. And he wanted to be inside her, now! Apolline seemed to have guessed what he had in mind since she released his member from its fleshy prison. Having still his wand in hand, Harry was quick to summon toward them one of the brand new boxes of condoms he had left near the door with his sailor bag before returning his focus inside the holster. His current lover grabbed the box from the air, opened it and fished one packet quickly. 

Apolline tore it open with her teeth, spat the plastic strip from her mouth to the floor before carefully putting the rubber on his erect member. The middle aged woman personally felt that the standard anti-pregnancy potion and a «morning after» contraception spell would have been more than enough, but her «Master» had been raised in the non-magical world. Some Muggles had rather odd values after all. So his insistence for extra protection must have been something that came from his upbringing. But she wasn’t about to let that stop her from being fucked. 

She clambered on his lap, facing away from him. While she used a hand to position his member to her entrance, he was helping support her weight with his hands on her waist. Then with a shared groan of pleasure, Apolline sheathed his member inside of her cunt by lowering herself on it. Usually Harry would give his lover some time to get accustomed to the penetration, but not today. Today, Apolline Delacour was a whore and she would be fucked like one. So Harry went from passive to bouncing the hot mature woman on his dick at a fast pace, which earned him loud shouts of pleasure escaping her mouth once the initial surprise wore out.

«Oh! Oh yes! Mio Dio! Oui! Oui! Fuck me! Baise moi! Baise moi Harry! Baise ta putain! Oh yes! Mon Dieu! It’s so good! Harry più forte! C’est si bon! È così buono!»

Harry couldn’t help smirking, feeling quite proud of himself. Apolline only lost control of which language she spoke when she was thoroughly lost in the throes of pleasure or if she was unspeakably horny to begin with. To hear her switch between English, French and Italian at random while shouting her pleasure was great for his ego. Then he let one hand leave her shapely hips to go grab a bouncing breast in a very possessive manner. Of course it earned him more moans and declarations of pleasure from his fuck-toy, but that was the plan. It felt so good to be inside a woman after so long at sea. Next trip he’ll see if he couldn’t convince Fleur to come with him. At least with one of his whores sharing his cabin at night he wouldn’t be so deprived once he came back.

«God, you’ve got such a great rack, Apolline! I truly missed your big tits and your hot MILF cunt when I was away at sea.»

Her sole answer to those comments was a rather sexy smirk on her lips and more moans of pleasure.

Harry suddenly decided to let her rise and fall on his cock by her own means only to take both breasts in his hands, while giving her amorous kisses and hickeys all over her neck and collarbones. They kept fornicating on the chair for a while longer, but Harry wanted her in another position. So with one last pelvis strike, he removed the mature woman from his lap, much to her vocal disappointment. But she didn’t have time to whine much more than once or twice since he ordered her to position herself on all four on the floor, rapidly falling on his knees behind her a few seconds after she obeyed before sticking his hard cock in her pussy once more and grabbing her possessively by the hips. Both lovers cut a feverish pace in their mating, truly needing the pleasure it gave them and the release said pleasure would bring them. 

Of course, Harry’s hands didn’t stay on his beautiful whore’s well shaped hips for long. He caressed her back, her long hair, her sides. For a while he even grabbed her shoulders for a better grip to really start hammering inside her pussy which had the effect of making her scream her pleasure much louder than before. It was a very good thing that the flat was under so many protective enchantments, or else her screams would have alerted the neighbors by now. Apolline was so very glad that she had taken Fleur’s suggestion to take her boyfriend for a spin. He was a truly amazing lover. He was fucking her so good. But after only a few minutes, Harry could no longer resist the siren’s call that was his middle aged whore’s bouncing tits. He took them in hand, squeezed them, played with them in a very possessive manner before declaring out loud

«Mine! Do you hear me Apolline? You are mine! My slut! My fuck-toy! My whore! All mine!»

She quickly answered him in a voice lost in pleasure

«Yes! Yes! Oui! Yours! Juste à toi! All yours! I am your slut, your whore! Please fuck my slutty pussy harder Harry! I’ll let you do anything you want to me! Just make your fuck-toy cum!»

Harry had discovered early in his acquaintanceship of Fleur’s naked body that he was a breasts man through and through. Not that he couldn’t admire other things on a woman’s body, but his eyes always went back to their chests when he could safely do so. He had even lucked out with the fact that all three of his ladies possessed a great rack. His naughty angel Gabby was the one with the most sensitive pair of tits among his fuck-toys. He could make her cum by only sucking on her cute rosy nipples for a short time. Harry swore that he would never get tired of being allowed to use all three Delacour women as his personal playthings. So long as they were in his and Fleur’s apartment or in the privacy of the Delacour estate, they were at his every beck and call. And they were always very eager to answer his every sexual whims. There were only three golden rules for him to follow if he wished to continue living his current life. 

First of all, no matter what she had to say about it, that it was before, during or even after intercourse, he had been made aware that it was strictly forbidden to knock-up Gabrielle until she was at least twenty years old. (The family had discovered that Gabby had a very intense pregnancy fetish a few days after she officially became Harry’s third whore.) Secondly, Harry wasn’t allowed to have sex with another woman that wasn’t a Delacour without Fleur’s prior approval. And thirdly, it was  **_absolutely_ ** forbidden for him to «rent their services» to other people. Apolline, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour were «high society french whores» and all three of them were the sole property of Harry James Potter. Nobody else could ever obtain this privilege. And it was only quid pro quo that the Delacour women wouldn’t be allowed to have sex with another man outside of their «owner». Other than making them engage into incest and follow his own rules that he had established at the beginning of their arrangement, Harry could do anything he could ever imagine with them.

At this point Harry was only asking them if they were willing to have sex with him to be polite and considerate of their feelings. He could have just taken what he wanted from them and they would have let him do it without making a fuss. Why would they make one? They had all individually and collectively decided to become his personal whores after all. They all knew very well what they had been signing for from the very beginning and the Delacour women were quite happy with their life choices. There were absolutely no regrets at all. 

In fact, all three Delacour women were even happier than ever before since they became Harry’s very own fuck-toys! In their sanctuary, all three could let their guards completely down and let their allure run free without any worries of causing any sort of incidents. In the outside world they all had to be fierce, strong and independent women to fight sexism in their every day’s lives, always being in control to make sure their allure wouldn’t leak and cause problems. And that is also without mentioning the bias against Veelas in general.

Those were all negatives that were still present in the French magical society even if it was less prominent than some other countries. But in their homes alone with him, they could all let themselves go and relieve themselves of their burdens for a time. That Harry was now entirely immune to any and all means of mind control and also really great in the sack, now that Fleur had trained him up to her lofty standards, was just the icing on the cake really. All three Delacour women personally saw it as a more than fair bargain to give Harry an exclusive, unlimited access and «ownership» to their sexy bodies in exchange. They had never looked back even once since then.

Back to the current intercourse in between Apolline and Harry, the young man had moved the older woman so she was now resting on her back once he saw that she was starting to struggle to stay on all four at their current rhythm. She had her legs wide open while Harry had put them against his torso and shoulders. He was plowing her sopping wet sex with a restless energy in his deep and powerful trusts. In between moans, groans and shouts of pleasure, both Apolline and Harry were quite often sharing sloppy french kisses. And of course, his hands couldn’t stay away from her big bouncing tits for really long. He kept squeezing them, toying with her erect nipples with his thumbs. It felt so good to be with a woman again after so long. He truly loved sailing these days, but he was always sad to leave his lovers behind. The constant debauchery with three more than willing women had spoiled him frankly. When one wasn’t in the mood, which was rather rare, he could always get his pleasure from one of the other two.

Harry shook away the fond memories of past debaucheries, focusing more on what was currently happening. He picked up the pace of his thrusts inside her heated sex, making him grunt his pleasure louder and making Apolline cry out her own with a higher pitch of voice in answer. They were both truly backed up. Harry was a man of his word though. He had said in the begining that he was going to fuck Apolline stupid and that’s exactly what he intended to do. But his knees were starting to tire from holding up his weight. A change of position was needed then. Soon, Apolline was riding Harry since he was now on his back and holding her hips, cow-girl style with a renewed fervor. Of course, his eyes couldn’t for the life of him look elsewhere than her heaving breasts. He had apparently decided to do something else about it when the young man got his torso up to claim one of her erect nipples in between his teeth. That action was enough to give his beautiful and horny whore her much awaited first orgasm. There would be a few more at the very least before they would be done.

It would be early evening by the time Apolline and Harry were done. As promised, he had fucked his whore stupid. She was currently sleeping off her exhaustion still stark naked in her bed. While Harry had cleaned all the mess their fluids had caused with a few flicks of his wand, his eldest fuck-toy was still showing all the marks he had left on her skin. He knew by now that she would wear them like a badge of honour so there was no need to heal anything if there were no wounds. In the meantime, he set out to do his laundry and cook something for supper. His other ladies were bound to come here once they saw that their mother was not at the Delacour estate in Toulouse. He was looking forward to seeing them again after his long absence.


	2. Gabrielle the Teenage Prostitute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome everybody to the second chapter of this story. I simply need to explain something that will come up in this chapter, which will prove that it is in fact an alternate universe. In this universe’s Magical France, prostitution is in fact not only legal but actually endorsed by the State. This said, the Sex Trade is heavily regulated by the French Ministry of Magic. Prostitution is generally only legal in recognized brothels who obtained the necessary permits from the right offices and must have a very specific logo on their signboards on the facade of their establishments. Said brothels can be privately owned by one or multiple people, enterprises, etc. or are otherwise property of the State. 
> 
> Both types of businesses are randomly visited by impartial and incorruptible inspectors to make sure that everything is running smoothly and that the laws governing the sex trade are followed. Only magical beings (Squibs being the exception since they were in a Magical family and thus are not mundane.) are allowed to work the sex trade in Magical France since prostitution is strictly illegal in non-magical society. Some brothels will allow themselves to be booked for private parties and will also allow their employees to make private visits to their customer(s) homes for a more substantial fee if a reservation was made within a few days in advance, but not all of them offer such services. 
> 
> In Magical France, it is considered illegal to work the Sex Trade straight from the streets. Those illegal workers and unsanctioned brothels are persecuted heavily by the law enforcement with very steep fines, forced closing of the premises, possible jail time and a lasting criminal record depending on the gravity of the offence. Even socially speaking, legal prostitution, also called commonly Brothel work, is seen as a popular and quite respectable summer job for older teenagers and younger adults of both genders. It is especially popular for students who wish to earn more pocket money or for young adults wishing to create a nest egg for possible bad days in the future. In Magical France, the age of consent is fifteen years old, but nobody can become a legal Sex Trade worker under the age of sixteen.

In the early Saturday morning a few days after Harry’s arrival, Gabrielle Delacour was now enthusiastically working her very first shift for her brand new summer job. The lucky girl had quickly found a very pleasing job for herself. She was currently naked as the day she was born (Gabby hadn’t bothered to put on a nightie after Harry had fucked her to an amazing climax the night before.) and her sexy body was shaking from the sheer force of the movements done to her. Gabrielle was laid on her back and moaning up a storm on her sister and brother-in-law’s bed. Her fine legs were currently held under her lover’s armpits as he was quite busy plowing her wet and hot snatch while watching her still growing tits bounce erratically.

You see, Gabrielle had recently been hired for a part-time job as a prostitute in what used to be the brothel owned exclusively by her family. Technically she shouldn't be working just yet, since school was still in session until the end of next week. But Harry had made a remark the other day that she was now old enough to earn her own pocket money and to not always bother her mother for some.(She kept blowing her allowance on many things and not all of them served much of a purpose.) Seeing it as a really good idea since it would teach her youngest how to manage her money, Apolline had presented Gabrielle with the options of either being given what would have been a mere pittance for an allowance once every two weeks or to earn her own money by working part-time in one of the Family’s owned businesses.

After some consideration once the teenager decided to take an early start by not waiting until school officially let out for summer; Gabrielle had chosen to work in the sex trade since it offered a pretty good salary. And there was also the fact that the job didn’t require much education. And just like her sister and mother, Gabrielle didn’t have many taboos to begin with outside of incest. Her relationship with her sister’s boyfriend had also managed to help her get rid of a few more. Like for example, being seen naked and in the throes of pleasure by someone other than her lover. Since Harry’s naughty angel categorically refused to open her thighs for any other man than her beloved brother-in-law and in accordance with their mutually agreed arrangement that marked her as one of his personal and exclusive fuck-toys; all her future customers would have been women.

It would have been the case had she worked in the establishment like a regular employee that is. It turned out that her lover had recently bought half the shares from the very highly rated brothel founded and owned by the Delacour family so he could legally have a say in it’s running. Apolline had been easily convinced by Harry’s business proposal in exchange of being bent over one of the couches in one of the sitting rooms of Delacour Manor, stripped totally naked and fucked into a stupor like the ever horny whore she truly was in front of her spectating daughters.

Because Harry categorically refused under any circumstances to share one of his beloved and beautiful fuck-toys with strangers, he had officially bought Gabrielle’s freshly signed magically and legally binding employment contract for his personal and exclusive use. Of course, such a thing had been very costly even with his partial ownership of the business; what with the needed steps in the obtaining of all the necessary permits and the various legal fees attached to the process to make sure everything was above board and legal. But the last Potter had more gold sitting in his vaults at Gringotts bank than he could ever spend in his lifetime. After all the crap he had to deal with in his life before getting together with Fleur, spending a few thousands Galleons with the only purpose in mind to buy back Gabrielle’s contract to insure that no one but himself would ever touch and fuck his own whore was of little to no concern to him. So now Gabrielle was no longer only just her dearly beloved brother-in-law’s youngest fuck-toy.

She also was his privately hired prostitute in the eyes of France’s magical law. That particular fact aroused her like nothing else before! Truth to be told, her lover didn’t really need a legally and/or magically binding contract to plow her teenage pussy whenever he wished to do so. Gabby was one of his very willing fuck-toys after all. If her «owner» wished to have sex with her, he could just take what he wanted from her wherever and whenever. She would simply let him do so with little to no questions asked. But now, she was starting to earn her own money by doing exactly what she had truly enjoyed doing since the day after her «master» claimed her virginity at her mother’s behest. On top of that, Harry could still have her at any time of the day whenever he was in the mood. It was a win-win situation for everyone.

Then her «owner’s» voice snapped her out of her mental fugue enough so she could process what he was saying and answer him in kind by exclaiming her pleasure

«You like that Gabby? You like being a real whore now and being paid in cash to be used as I see fit? Are you happy with your brand new summer job?»

«Oui! Oui! Oui! Oh oui! Encore! J’aime tellement ça! Baise ta belle petite pute Française, Harry! Fuck me more! Keep plowing the teenage cunt of your whorish sister-in-law faster! Harder! **MON DIEU OUI!!** I love this job! You make me feel so damn good, baby! My life is now so fucking good since I choose to become your willing fuck-toy!»

Harry did as he was begged to, he kept plowing his naughty angel’s soaked cunny harder. He truly liked to see her pert tits bounce with the aftershocks of their pelvises striking each other and hear her shout her pleasure out loud. Then he freed one of her legs to go take hold of a breast with a hand. He started to kneed it actively and play with the erect nipple with his thumb, loving the feeling it brought him to have it in hand. Of course Gabrielle absolutely loved being pawed all over by her brother-in-law/lover, so his actions only caused her to moan even more. But soon enough the currently fornicating couple found out that they weren’t as alone as they first thought. Fleur had come out of the bathroom down the hall and came back into her and Harry’s bedroom to finish getting ready for work. She had a towel tied around her waist hanging a bit low on her hips, leaving her beautiful breasts entirely bare most likely for Harry’s viewing pleasure. And she had another one tied around her head to help dry her long hair. It seemed she had just been taking a morning shower.

She was quick to notice that her younger sister had stolen her «spot» in her bed and that Harry had been quick to «take care» of the intruder. A rather large part of her wanted to just drop her towels on the ground and climb back into bed to wait for her own turn to be used as her boyfriend’s slutty fuck-toy, but sadly she had paperwork to fill at her cubicle/office at the bank. Her direct supervisor was a big stickler for the rules and any excuses for tardiness had better be good ones. And much sadly, wanting to indulge her carnal urges with her boyfriend by acting like said boyfriend’s horny fuck-toy instead of going to work would not be a valid one. While Fleur couldn’t really afford to be late, she took solace in the fact that she only had a half-day work shift. So if all went according to plan, she should be back by noon and would most likely receive the same treatment than her younger sister. Harry had always enjoyed taking care of his ladies’ every need, so he would more than likely be very amenable to her request. So while Gabrielle and Harry were very busy going at it like rabbits, Fleur dried herself off then regretfully started to dress.

She took advantage after Harry sharply ordered Gabrielle to kneel of the floor and to suck his cock like a good fuck-toy to ask her boyfriend once near him after slipping into some knickers

«Could you please help me hook-up my bra, honey?»

In between the slurping sounds of Gabrielle giving their «owner» a sloppy blowjob, he smiled lovingly at her and answered

«Sure! No problem, love.»

After a quick grope of her big breasts, which had for result of Fleur playfully rolling her eyes and putting an amused smile on her lips, Harry did exactly as he was asked. Then once his task was done, he brought back his entire focus on his prostitute. Without any warning, he grabbed a fistful of her hair then started to force Gabby to truly fuck her face on his cock and then to deep-throat him. For all that her natural talents in the bedroom were honed by the constant practice, deep-throating was something Gabrielle was currently still struggling with. She would need to ask her fellow whores for some more tips on how to deal with her rather annoying gag reflex. By the time Fleur was entirely dried and dressed for work with some help from her magic, Harry had physically thrown Gabby back on the bed. Said action made her let out a little surprised yelp and he ordered her sternly while paying no mind to the sounds she had just made

«I want you on all four and right now, Missy. I’m going to mount you like the slut you really are.»

Gabrielle was quick to do as she was ordered with a beaming smile on her face. Just like her mother and sister, she truly loved being taken on all four by her «master». Gabby also really loved being called a slut, a fuck-toy or even a whore while Harry and her were having sex. Those terms actually described her to a T, so being called those particular words were not at all degrading or insulting in her mind. Harry had just bottomed again in his youngest whore’s soaked cunny with a low grunt of pleasure while holding her firmly by the hips when a slender hand turned his head to the side by his chin. Harry gladly gave the goodbye kiss that his lovely girlfriend and very first fuck-toy was asking since she now would be leaving for work.

«I should be back around noon, darling. I do hope you will be done playing with my sister in her role as a hooker by then, because I  **will** want the same treatment that you are currently giving her. I haven’t spent nearly enough time naked and being fucked truly senseless since you came back ashore, Mon amour.»

She said to him after their kiss while easily ignoring her sister’s constant bedroom banter and delirious mewls of pleasure. It was a very common sight by now. All three Delacour women were like that whenever they had sex with their man. Harry was quick to reassure the love of his life with an understanding smile.

«No problem, darling. I should be done playing with Hooker Gabby in about an hour or two. I’ll cook us something for lunch. Maybe some Bouillabaisse? And you know me, I'm insatiable when it comes to you three. You don’t have to worry, you’ll get your fix and then some. I also feel like I haven’t plowed your sweet cunt nearly enough for my tastes since I came back home and I  **will** rectify that when you come back from work. Have a good shift Fleur.»

Once Fleur left the bedroom to get away from the enthralling siren song that was her sister and boyfriend’s sounds of intense coupling, she went all the way in the entry hall where the apparition point was and after picturing clearly her destination in her mind and not what was currently going on in her bedroom, Fleur spun slightly on her heel to the right and vanished with a light sound of displaced air. Direction: Gringotts Bank, Paris Branch.

The relationship between Gabrielle and Harry was rather an odd one ever since they started to sleep together. It was part adoptive big brother, part boyfriend and part stepfather. Technically by now, Harry could be said that he was dating all three Delacour women at once even if Fleur was the official girlfriend while their mother and her were merely his mistresses. Harry could slip easily into all three roles with her. The big brother part was when he doted on her, letting her get away with some harmless flights of fancy. He would buy her some things at random to make her smile or to spoil her a bit. The stepfather part came more or less when she was being too childish and making things harder than necessary for her poor overworked (and previously underfucked) mother.

That time he made her stand in a corner, face to face with a wall in his kitchen for over an hour (as a punishment for starting a huge fight with her sister for no valid reason) was only one example among many of the discipline he would instill in her, when he or his mother felt that it was needed. And Harry didn’t tolerate any grumbling or back-talk from her when he was in that role. She had only tested the waters twice and the second time she did so, he refused to sleep with her for an entire week as punishment! It was needless to say that she hadn’t tried her luck a third time. She didn’t want to go two whole weeks or possibly even more without his cock in one of her holes and being forced to hear him quench his lusts on her mother and sister without being allowed to even watch!

Then came the boyfriend part of their relationship since the night he took her virginity at her mother’s urging. Once Gabrielle made it clear to him that she was truly interested in getting the same package deal that both her sister and mother were currently enjoying and knew exactly what she was signing for, all his restraint over her evaporated like snow under a harsh sun. There was no real courtship in between them and Gabby didn’t mind it one bit. But he did take care of her in many ways. Sincerely, who needed small pecks on the lips and romantic strolls with some hand holding when she much preferred sloppy french kissing and practising her oral skills on his hard cock?

From day one, if Harry wanted to touch her, he simply did it. It wasn’t out of character for him, in private that is, to just slip his hands inside whatever she chose to wear that day to play with her breasts for a few moments or to simply squeeze or slap her bubbly butt while they were passing each other in a hallway. He was also doing the same thing all the time with her mother and sister and they weren’t complaining. Hell, there were times when he just ordered the three of them to stay naked all day long. Those particular days were the best in her opinion! He would take them at random moments and places until nightfall. She was rather disappointed that Harry categorically refused to have sex with her anywhere else than in the privacy of his and Fleur’s flat or in the Delacour’s ancestral home, but she understood the reasons why. Gabrielle was an educated high society whore after all, not some mindless bimbo from the boonies. Her shapely body wasn’t her only asset, she had a sharp mind also.

At least when they were staying at Delacour Manor, Harry readily accepted to have sex with all three of his fuck-toys in the inner courtyard outside when the weather permitted it. For Gabrielle, there was something infinitely liberating in feeling the gentle wind blow on her bare tits and cunt while her mother, older sister and herself were very enthusiastically whoring themselves out to their «pimp». Back to the present, Harry was now plowing her soppy wet cunt with much more strength and passion than before by grabbing her by the shoulders. Being a good girl was so very much overrated anyway. Good girls didn’t get taken in every position they could think of in every room of their house while being intensely watched by their naked female family members who were waiting for their own turns.

Good girls weren’t given mind shattering orgasm after orgasm by the greatest and sweetest guy the Delacour family knew of. Good girls didn’t get to watch their brother-in-law entirely dominate and have sex with their mother while playing with themselves waiting for their turn. Good girls weren’t used in such a delicious manner as willing sexual playthings. Gabby absolutely adored her current life as the third whore of Harry Potter. Thus she was absolutely _ **not** _ a good girl and really didn’t want to become one if it means losing everything advantages her current life possessed..

She did moan much louder when she felt one of his powerful hands leave her shoulders to grab her jiggling breasts one after the other in a rather rough manner though. Her «master» was so totally a breasts man. Then when he hit her G-spot inside her sex, she truly lost it

« **OUI! OUI! OUI! OUI! OH BORDEL! C’EST ÇA! JUSTE COMME ÇA! BAISE-MOI HARRY! BAISE-MOI! CETTE PUTAIN T’APPARTIENS! BAISE-LÀ PLUS FORT! C’EST SI BON!** Harder! Plow your sexy teenage little fuck-toy even harder! Uh! Uh! **YEEEEES!** **OH BREED ME! PLEASE BREED ME MASTER!** I want your seed in me! Knock me up! **GIVE ME YOUR CHILD!** »

That, that was her breeding kink showing itself in the midst of one of her most intense orgasms in her life. Technically she knew that she was too young mentally speaking to be a mother and perhaps even physically, but during such intense sex she had absolutely no brain to mouth filter. And becoming a mother was a big fantasy of hers. To see and feel her body change, the possibility of giving life...It gave her goosebumps just to think about it. When she would be old enough in a couple of years and if she was still whoring herself out to Harry at that time; which frankly would be a very good possibility since so far Gabby absolutely adored being her brother-in-law’s fuck-toy, she would most likely sincerely ask him to be the father of her children. It was exactly because of those desires that there was a golden rule against making her pregnant before she was at least twenty years old in their salacious pact.

Both Harry and Gabrielle played together with great enthusiasm for almost another hour before they had to stop. But not before Harry removed the condom he was using as protection to come all over her sweaty breasts and face after ordering her to kneel on the floor in front of him. Both were now rather hungry and thirsty after their morning work-out. All in all, Gabby was quite happy about how her day began. She had just gotten laid and worked a good first shift for her new job at the same time. Since she was now a private prostitute and in charge of her own work hours, she wouldn’t be paid by the session or by the hour like the regular employees of the Delacour-Potter brothel. She would be paid instead on a weekly basis. Her paychecks would come straight from the brothel’s bank account to hers even if her only customer was Harry. Gabrielle would have to learn how to balance when she would let him fuck her for free or when she would need to charge him for her services though.

Both «owner and fuck-toy» took a nice hot shower together but outside of some light petting, groping and kissing, they didn’t get back into their regular debauchery. Once dried, dressed, watered and well fed, Gabrielle left the flat to go visit some of her friends but not before she got her breasts squeezed in a pleasant way by Harry for a few minutes under her blouse and bra and got a few goodbye french kisses while he was groping her. She would later find out that her «master», in a fit of whimsy or perhaps as a joke, had left a few franc bills in one of her bra cups. Gabrielle wasn’t certain if that was her tip for her performance during her work shift, what with now being his private prostitute, or if he simply felt like giving her some mundane pocket money. She also knew by now that he would refuse to answer any questions on this subject if only to annoy her. So she would simply roll with the punches so to speak and not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he got under her skin. Gabrielle didn’t want to lose the fantastic mood that her «customer» fucked into her earlier this morning.

**-xXx-**

Harry was a man of his word. After having his fun with Gabrielle earlier this morning he had done some needed housework around his and Fleur’s flat. He did some laundry, changed the drapes of all the beds, hid away the sexy underthings that he had claimed from Apolline the last time he played with her. He also washed the dishes by hand but he did use magic to charm the broom to swish around the floors. His women liked to tease him sometimes about how domestic he could be. But after being «raised» by Petunia Dursley nee Evans, he was still a bit of a neat freak even years later. He did cook something for Fleur and himself. Said young woman would be glad to have a home cooked meal once she came back from doing battle with the bane of every organization; paperwork. It was a tedious but sadly needed, job.

Once Fleur had sated her appetite for actual food, Harry decided that it was now time to sate her appetite for sex. The love of his life was soon naked as the day she was born. She was wearing no jewellery of any kind, no make-up, no hair ties and most importantly, no clothes at all. Her eyes were closed and her breath was fast in between her loud moans. One of her hand was cupping one of her own sizable breasts and toying with her hardened nipple while the other was caressing her lover’s hair since he was on his knees with his head in between her wide open thighs.

Said thighs were resting on the love of her life’s strong shoulders. She was currently sitting on the couch and enjoying being on the receiving end of the oral sex for once. Don’t get her wrong, Fleur loved being on her knees sucking vigorously her future husband’s cock with the intention to drive him crazy with desire or being forcefully taken on all four until she was seeing cross-eyed and sore all over after so many orgasms. She wouldn’t have decided to sleep with Harry to begin with if it had been otherwise. But being on the receiving end of the oral treatment once in a while was quite nice.

«Oh oui Harry. Just like that! Please mon chéri, keep going!»

The young man did as he was asked by the breathy voice of his lover, he kept teasing every erogenous zone he could get with both tongue and fingers. He wanted to get his girlfriend really heated up for the main course. Through her breathy moans, Fleur guided Harry where she wished him to touch and lick her and damn, it was very good. A particular swipe of his tongue got him loud curse words in French. He smirked at hearing that. If she used such coarse language so early, it meant that he was doing a good job. Then she came undone when he proved to her that Parseltongue had other uses than to speak with snakes.

Soon enough after she recovered from that particularly explosive orgasm, Fleur was straddling her sitting boyfriend, his hands on her hips, while she was kneeling on the couch. She was busy fucking herself with great delight, a megawatt smile on her face and moaning out loud her pleasure on his condom covered hard rod. Since she was facing him, Harry had her bountiful breasts bouncing in his face so he did what came to him naturally, he started to devour them like there would be no tomorrow. Harry felt that he had truly lucked out since all three of his fuck-toys were quite blessed in the chest department. Sure, Gabrielle’s tits were still a tad small compared to Fleur’s or God forbid, Apolline’s, but she still had some growing to do. Freeing his mouth from her breasts, he let his hands migrate from her hips to her luscious rear to help her set a faster pace since he wished to fuck her a bit faster and groaned with his eyes half closed

«Oh fuck yeah! God, I needed to plow your sweet cunt so badly, my beautiful Fleur. It feels **so** damn good! No offence to both your little sister and your mother, they truly are both great shags. But you’re easily my favourite in between my three whores my love.»

And it was the honest truth. For as much as he took full advantage of his rights of ownership and free use over both Apolline and Gabrielle’s made for sin bodies, Harry quenched his lusts much more often with Fleur than with the others when he was ashore. And the eldest daughter of the late Alain and Apolline Delacour took great pride in being her «owner’s» favourite. Fleur had held some doubts that she had kept silent after she had decided to bring both her mother and sister into this arrangement. She was subconsciously fearing that her boyfriend, her future husband really, would prefer his «shiny new toys» over his beloved girlfriend. But she shouldn’t have worried at all to begin with. Her Harry was much too loyal to abandon her and toss her aside like that. She knew that he would be sad and disappointed since he truly enjoyed being able to fuck both her mother and sister whenever he wanted; but if she ever said «no more» he would immediately stop touching them because he truly loved her. It was thus with a clean conscience that Fleur would still keep giving her heart, body and soul to the young man whose hard cock she was currently riding.

Still, her thoughts were percolating in her mind while her body was enjoying itself immensely being given what she craved by her lover. Perhaps it was time to speak seriously once more with Harry about their future? It had never been in doubt that one day, she would be bearing their children. At first, the possibility of them having children of their own had been years away, but now... Hum, perhaps they could let Mother nature decide when she would fall pregnant by stopping to take her contraceptive potion? She had to also admit that she truly wanted to feel what it would be like to have him sheathed inside her femininity without a condom in the way to dull the sensations. And what was the vulgar term for a man deliberately having an orgasm inside a woman’s vagina again? Ah yes, a cream-pie!

Fleur had to admit that she would love to discover the kind of feelings she would likely get by being given cream-pies during their play times. From what she knew about the past from her previous researches, the whores of the more distant past were more often than not taking many customers per night without any kind of reliable protection. Fleur would really like to try the «good old method» sooner rather than later. But only with Harry! There was absolutely no possibility that she would allow another man than her «master» to touch her like that. The eldest Delacour sibling was Harry’s personal fuck-toy and only he could touch her. She would also have to talk in private to her mother about perhaps joining her in those hypothetically unprotected sessions with pregnancy as a possible result...later. Sure, if Harry had ever asked Apolline to give him a child, she would more than likely had allowed him to take her without any kind of birth control in the way without thinking first. It would likely had been because she would have been so used by now to be his submissive and obedient fuck-toy while they would be having sex.

Hence why this needed to be a conscious decision made while in full possession of all their mental faculties and not when Harry was using their shapely bodies for their shared pleasure. Right now they had no more words to say, both enjoying the sensations of their coupling and movements too much to do more than grunting and moaning loudly their shared pleasure. Once more, Fleur congratulated herself mentally to have convinced both her mother and sister to follow her lead into whoring themselves constantly out to Harry. They hadn’t needed much convincing to begin with, it was indeed true, but it was still her who first had the idea.

Back to their coupling, Harry had seemingly decided that he wanted his fiancee in a different manner. Soon she was delicately laid down on her side on the floor of the living room, with Harry taking place behind her. She languorously and seductively lifted one of her fine long legs with the goals to arouse him further and to give him better access to her pussy. The arm that was behind her neck was guided by her loving efforts so his hand could take hold of one of her breasts as much as he liked. Which he did quickly in his usual possessive manner.

It was not just a question of preference, Harry truly **needed** to grab one of his girlfriend’s big beautiful tits right now. Soon, his hard rod was back where it belonged, right inside her heated and wet sex. Straight from the beginning Harry was totally unbridled, taking her with great speed and power. And it was exactly what she needed right now. They would more than likely make sweet and tender love later behind their closed bedroom door so they wouldn’t be bothered. But now she needed to be fucked and fucked hard. The hand on her tit was now busy alternating in between playing with it and it’s twin and also teasing her rock hard nipples, making Fleur continuously gasp her pleasure out loud due to the combined sensations, alternating in between French and English.

«Oh mon Dieu oui! Yes! Yes! Oh fuck yes! C’est tellement bon, mon amour! Fuck me! Keep fucking me Harry! I’m your personal fuck-toy and I love it! Oh yeah, Just like that! Continue de baiser la chatte de ta pute préférée, **JUSTE! COMME! ÇA!** »

And that’s exactly what Harry kept doing, that is vigorously plowing the sweet cunt of his favourite whore.

While Harry still preferred speaking in English since it was his native language, his years of living in France and the help of his new family had helped him greatly in learning how to understand, write and speak fluently in French. He could also handle himself rather well in Italian and Spanish. Fortunately he had crew members that spoke the other big European languages like Portuguese, Sicilian, Greek or even Arabic for when they would came ashore in Egypt. So he had no problem into understanding what his wonderful fuck-toy was babbling about when she kept switching in between French and English while shouting her pleasure out loud. It was a good thing that their flat was covered in protective enchantments of all sorts, if not everyone passing by would have likely heard them. The walls here weren’t that thick even if they had no neighbours nearby to inconvenience, what with the Delacour Estate technically owning the American model duplex with both exterior and interior stairways. Fleur and him were mostly living in the upstairs flat for the moment since the one downstairs was currently undergoing some renovations.

Harry truly enjoyed his hard earned privacy and the relative anonymity that was offered to him by living in France. He would have never gotten the same deal by still living in the United Kingdom. Rita Skeeter and other gossip mongers would have sniffed out his current love life in a heartbeat if he had still been living over there. No, it was better to keep living here in France with occasional visits back to the UK. His beloved whores and him had no need of making the British papers’ front pages.

Fleur and him played together all afternoon, alternating in between bursts of intense sexual activities and some needed rest. To finish things off with a bang, Fleur was now on her back on their lustrous kitchen table with her legs intertwined around her «owner’s» waist as he kept plowing her soaked cunt. One hand was bracing his weight on the table itself since he was hunched over his love while the other kept molesting with renewed enthusiasm and obsession her bouncing breasts. Both lovers never seems to be able to get enough of each other, hence their very active sex life. But now it was the end game so to speak. The finish line was in sight. It was a good thing, because exhaustion was creeping closer by the minute for the both of them. While she hadn’t been fucked truly senseless, Harry had easily satisfied all her needs for now.

Moaning out loud she said to him in a breathy voice

«Just... mm yes...a bit more, mon amour. I’m... almost! Almost there! Oh God yes! Keep going! Don’t you dare stop plowing my cunt!»

Harry was using all he had to keep the love of his life satisfied. Stamina freak he might as well be, even a person such as him had limits. And he was reaching them fast. Seeing that he would not last much longer, Fleur decided to take herself in hand to help him. While one of her hands was tangled in Harry’s hair since he was now quite busy leaving hickeys all over her neck, the other one travelled all the way to her currently filled sex to reach her clitoris. Once she reached it, she started to stroke it rather vigorously so she could help her incoming orgasm along. A few minutes later, both lovers moaned loudly their incoming release. The young man didn’t pull out of the woman who will be his bride, knowing that the condom would do its job.

Both lovers stayed like that, cuddling together on the floor in post coital bliss. Until the hardness of said floor reminded them that here were more comfortable surface where they could cuddle. With great reluctance, Harry removed himself from his wife-to-be's pussy and helped her stand up. Once they were both on their feet, Harry surprised Fleur by taking her in his arms in a princess carry. Her «eeep!» of surprise got an amused laugh out of him, but other than just hide her flushed face in his collarbone, she did nothing else. Once in their bedroom, they cuddled for a good while on their bed, half dozing. A few hours passed before both lovers reluctantly got up for a nice relaxing bath. Fleur and Harry would end up making slow romantic love in the bathtub before supper instead of in their bed.

That night, Harry went to bed with his three lovelies. Apolline understood that her son-in-law was too tired to play with her that evening after sating her two daughters and didn’t mind waiting until the next day for her turn so long as he fucked her first. She could be reasonable when needed. Contrary to her youngest daughter she did have good self-control. It was a peaceful night for them all.


	3. The Whores Who Loved Me

**Harry Potter and the Delacour Women** **  
** **  
** **Chapter 3: The Whores Who Loved Me.**

  
  


Early the next day, Harry kept his promise to fuck his second whore first. All four inhabitants of the flat were completly naked since Harry had said that he wanted to ogle his other ladies’ sexy bodies at the same time while he would be occupied plowing Apolline’s hot MILF cunt. They all were currently in the kitchen with the mature woman laid flat on the table, grabbing the side with her hands for dear life since her «owner» was busy taking her quite roughly from behind. The mature woman wasn’t complaining, her loud moans of pleasure and her enormous smile told her audience that she loved being in her current situation. Since today promised to be a nice and hot day if the forecast didn’t lie, Harry had asked his ladies, before keeping his promise to Apolline, if they would be in the mood to prostitute themselves for him all day long. They could have held the session in the flat’s living room easily enough, but with how nice it promised to be outside today, it would have been a shame to not take advantage of it in the inner courtyard of Delacour Manor.

While it was much more one of Gabrielle’s many fantasies than the other women’s, it didn’t mean that both Fleur and Apolline didn’t like outdoor sex. In fact they both liked it a lot. They were simply not obsessed with it as much as the youngest among them was. So yes, the three of them would be more than happy to whore themselves and stay naked all day long for Harry's pleasure. He was their «owner» after all, so if he wanted to use their bodies to sate his lust, then they were more than willing. Add in the factor that Gabrielle was going to be fucked while «on the clock» and she was more than happy to be the one to cook breakfast for everyone this morning in exchange.  She would have gladly whored herself for free today since she had her first shift yesterday morning but her «pimp» had different ideas. Harry had told her that while she wouldn’t be working the regular day shift of office workers, she should expect to be «on the clock» every other day and at odd hours. Gabrielle had a strong feeling that today was going to be simply fantastic. Outdoor sex in her favourite place with her boyfriend was already great, add in her family as spectators to watch them during intercourse and money rightfully earned by doing what she loved on top of it to sweeten the pot even more? Sign her right in! 

To make sure nothing bad happened to her just in case, she put on Fleur’s apron over her naked body before starting to cook. While she wasn’t a disaster in the kitchen per see, Gabrielle clearly wasn’t as good a cook as both her mother and sister. So it was better to be safe than sorry. Back to the other three, Fleur had her legs wide open while sitting on her chair, openly playing with her sex and breasts while watching the love of her life take what he wanted from her mother’s made for sin body. Fleur absolutely adored watching Harry sexually dominate both her sister and mother. It turned her on like nothing else. And while she would never do anything incestuous with them, she wasn’t ashamed to admit liking to see their naked bodies on display either. Being gorgeous was running in the family after all. Then Harry stopped what he was doing, took out his hard rod out from Apolline’s soaked sex, much to her vocal displeasure and ordered the both of them with a tone of voice that brooked no argument but made them all feel weak at the knees from sheer desire

«Apolline, I now want you on your back. It’s time for me to watch your big beautiful tits bounce while I fuck you. Fleur, I want you down on your knees and you are to lick and suck my balls while I keep plowing your mother’s sweet pussy.»

Outside of their flat or Delacour Manor, they were all three independent, free and very intelligent women. But inside the bounds of those properties, the Delacour women were his fuck-toys and they very well knew their places by now. Fleur and Apolline were quick to obey, both having large beaming smiles on their faces. They loved it so much when Harry ordered them around like that during intercourse! Soon, the moaning sounds picked back up, with Harry all but mauling his second whore’s breasts, Fleur, who was now on her knees and giving him some more attention, had for effect of spiking up his own pleasure. Of course, his slutty girlfriend was teasing her soaping flower at the same time with the fingers of one hand. Then Apolline had to shout her own pleasure out loud while playing with her big breasts, knowing that their «master» would be watching.

« **OH** **MON DIEU, OUI! FUCK YES!** Just like that! Continue de baiser bien fort la chatte chaude et humide de ta deuxième putain! I’m yours! all yours! Only yours! Body, mind and soul! I love it so much when you use me like the horny, dirty fuck-toy I really am in front of my daughters, Harry!»

Harry also loved having his way with any one of his beloved playthings in front of the others. The sheer power they had given him over them was really addicting. There were some moments where he had to take a step back and recenter himself so as not to break one of their rules. The number of times he had almost asked or even ordered his whores to play with each other was off the charts. Sometimes he was wondering if it would be worth it to bring the subject of adding someone else not related to the Delacour family to their unusual arrangement, if only for the chance of seeing some hot lesbian sex. Deciding to take his mind off that tangent, he said out loud without stopping pounding Apolline’s sweet MILF pussy

«Gabby, can you stop cooking for a minute and come here please? I want to play with your tits for a little bit.»

The youngest Veela in the room quickly stopped manually mixing the pancake mix, then put the bowl down on the counter before approaching her «master». She gave him one of her sexiest smiles before sensually removing Fleur’s apron, giving him a clear view of her beautiful naked body. Harry removed one hand from his second fuck-toy’s bucking hips and used it to grab his third one by the waist to crush her against him. He was quick to silence her cry of surprise with a kiss. While it had started simple, the kiss was soon deepened when their tongues came to play. While kissing her, Harry’s free hand wandered down to her backside to squeeze it in a possessive manner.  Of course, it made her moan in pleasure even if it was muffled. Gabrielle was  **his** prostitute and so long as she wished to keep their current arrangement going, he was going to keep milking it for all it was worth. And if she wanted to keep working for the family brothel on the same contract even after school started up again in September, he wouldn’t mind one bit. Then he released her shapely backside to do what he had originally wanted. Play with her teenage breasts. Harry squeezed both of them a bit, pinched and twisted her erect nipples in between his fingers.

Harry played with his third whore’s still blooming but already so sexy body for a bit longer before sending her back to her job with a slap on her ass and having Fleur take her place at his side. Of course, Gabby was sulking a bit but she knew she would have more than enough attention in an hour or two. Patience was a virtue after all. Now Harry was groping Fleur’s amazing body everywhere he could in between hungry kisses while still sawing back and forth inside Apolline’s soaked sex.

Fleur’s pouty tone of voice then came to break the waking dream after one of their french kisses

«C’est pas juste, maman. Don’t hog our owner all to yourself. I want some too. Mon amour, could you take me before breakfast too? I would really like to have my turn sooner rather than later. Shouldn’t I have some sort of preferential treatment? I am your first whore after all.»

Harry grunted loudly his pleasure but answered without releasing Fleur’s firm breast since he had been playing with it and also without stopping plowing Apolline’s sweet pussy before he said

«Sorry love, but I made a promise to Apolline yesterday to fuck her first thing the next day since both Hooker Gabby and you drained me dry the day before. Because of that she didn’t receive her daily dose of pleasure. Don’t you worry sweetie, you will have your turn when we get to the Manor a bit later. And yes, you’re quite right. You are indeed my very first whore. But I also have two others to take care of. You don’t get to have preferential treatment because you are suddenly jealous of the attention I pay to them, Fleur. Not when it was  **your** idea in the first place to have convinced your mother and younger sister to start prostituting themselves to me on a regular basis. 

For as long as the two of them wish to belong to me, It is both my duty and privilege to use their marvelous bodies as I please. Don’t forget Fleur, you are my private property just as much as they are. You trained me to tame you and to make you mine in all the ways that matter. Which I did. You also gave me the explicit permission to do whatever I wanted to you and your family so long as the rules we all agreed on at the start of our relationship were followed. I will use your stunning body as my personal sex doll when I decide to do so and not a minute before.» 

Fleur could only blush rosily at hearing that. It was nothing but the truth after all. She then dropped the subject and recognized that she would have to be satisfied with what she currently has.

It took about twenty more minutes for breakfast to be ready. Even after the «protein shake» Apolline drank, she had worked a good appetite and was quite hungry. They all had to eat up to obtain some more energy for the activities they had planned for the day. Harry and his lovely fuck-toys had a busy day ahead of them after all. Fleur did have a surprise gift for the love of her life though. He just had to make sure he had heard correctly what his beloved told him in between bites.

«Could you repeat that Fleur? I’m not certain I heard you correctly in the first place.»

He said, with a bewildered tone of voice.

Fleur answered him with a sweet loving smile and a soothing tone of voice, knowing by experience that it was unwise to spook him when he was like that

«I said that starting from today, you can now stop using condoms when you wish to have sex with us. At least with my mother and I. We both really want cream-pies Harry. And if maman or I get pregnant, well to be frank, we really don’t mind. I was always going to bear our children one day soon my Harry, this is just me advancing the schedule a little bit. Today will be quite special though, since you will also be able to take Gabby without using condoms and give her as many cream-pies as you both desire for the next forty-eight hours. She’s at the wrong time of her cycle to get pregnant anyway. She had an exemplary conduct these last few months; Maman and I think that she truly deserves a reward. And it’s not like we didn't take precautions to begin with though, just in case.»

Harry then stopped looking at Fleur and turned his attention toward his other lovers. Gabrielle was clearly over the moon at the notion that there was now a very real possibility that her «pimp» would have unprotected sex with her, while Apolline was evading his gaze in a rather shy manner while blushing rosily. Needing to hear it from her mouth, Harry then questioned his oldest lover with a no-nonsense voice

«Second whore! Answer me honestly. Do you really want me to fuck you bareback or were you just browbeaten into accepting this by your eldest daughter simply because she’s my wife in all but name?»

The mature woman was now panting heavily, her face even more flushed. Unrestrained lust could be seen in her eyes before she answered breathlessly 

«Yes master. Your second whore truly wants to be taken without any protection. Sex with a condom was really good, don’t get me wrong; but it would be so  **much** better without one. I don’t care if I end up carrying your child as a consequence. In fact, the chance of my «owner» getting me pregnant with his child excites me even more! I want, no, I  **NEED** to feel the warmth of your seed inside of me as you use my body for your own pleasure. I am one of your exclusive fuck-toys after all, you should truly make the most use of my slutty body for your own pleasure.»

Harry blinked with sheer incomprehension for a little while before starting to weigh the pros and cons of such a thing. Then he asked a question whose answer he should have already known by now, if he wasn’t sometimes still as dense as he had been as a teenager

«But why? I thought our arrangement was just for fun, you know, for spicing things up. Why would you want to risk the chance of becoming pregnant by having unprotected sex with me? Being convinced by Fleur into regularly «whoring» yourself to me is one thing, it’s part of the game. But a pregnancy? That’s...I lack the words, truly.»

It was Gabrielle who answered him with a «Are you  **_truly_ ** this dense?» tone of voice and with her hands on her hips after getting up from her chair

«Because we love you, silly man! All three of us are head over heels in love with you, Harry James Potter. I believe I can speak for all of us by saying that we wouldn’t have accepted to enter this game of Fleur’s and letting you use us and treat us as your personal fuck-toys at anytime you wanted if it wasn’t the case! Not with so few rules in place to protect us in case things turned sour, if we hadn’t some kind of strong feelings for you to begin with, nom de Dieu! Do you think we would have let any other man except from the one we came to love to claim «ownership» over our bodies and to let anybody else call us derogatory and degrading nicknames to begin with? The answer to all of those questions is no. We decided to become yours because we were falling for you even back then. Now stop hesitating and just go with the flow, bordel. Je vous jure, les hommes...»

That was the end of that particular discussion. Harry of course knew that Fleur loved him and it was needless to say that he loved her right back. But he hadn’t realized yet that his two other whores were also head over heels in love with him. That is, until he was told about it. Sometimes it seems he was still as clueless and dense about women as he had been during his school career. The rest of breakfast was quiet after that. Harry, for himself, wasn’t exactly certain of what his deeper feelings were for the other two Delacour women. There was a great deal of affection and obviously an enormous amount of lust, but romantic love? He would have to think about it for a good while before having an answer to give them. The young man was feeling quite lucky that they actually wouldn’t cut him off for the waiting period. If they had done so, today’s planned activities would most likely have been cancelled. In Harry’s mind, It would not have been a «proper» prostitution session without all three of his sexy whores stark naked and eager to be taken after all.

Once they had all eaten their fill and washed the dishes, all four of them went to put on their personal dressing gowns but not before Harry had the chance to play with his tree fuck-toys’ naked breasts for a few minutes. It would have been a rather tactless move to scare the House Elves at the Manor by strolling all around the place in their birthday suits after all. Which was why they had taken the time to put something on to hide their nudity. One after the other, they disapparated from Harry and Fleur’s flat. They re-appeared shortly after at the Manor’s apparition point and took the closest path toward the inner courtyard. The three women had to use all what was left of their self restraint to simply not run all the way there. They simply couldn’t wait to remove their dressing gowns to be naked once more and to start whoring themselves to their «pimp»! The fact that today there would be no condoms involved at all was quite an enticing bonus. Cream-pies, here they come!

Once they arrived safely at their destination, Harry had his women take place one next to the other before he slipped behind them. He started things up with Gabrielle by undoing her belt and slipping his hands inside the gown to quickly go grab her breasts. Her breath hitched when he started to squeeze them and she moaned out loud when he decided to use his thumbs to play with her still erect nipples. Soon she had shrugged off her gown, being the first of the quartet to be naked once more. After a few butterfly kisses along both sides of her neck and a caress to her sex, Harry let her go before going toward Fleur. He did to her the exact same thing he did to her younger sister for a few minutes before moving on to Apolline. Harry truly adored playing with the bodies of his three fuck-toys. It was like a dream that had come true for him to be able to touch and see them in their entire naked glory at any time he wanted when they were in private.

Since he had already shagged Apolline quite hard before breakfast, she would not have the first round. It wouldn’t have been fair to the others after all. Normally he would have likely started with Fleur, what with her being his wife in all but name; but since he had said earlier that he would use his naughty angel’s sexy body while she was «on the clock», Harry decided to get his money’s worth from his prostitute. Quickly enough she was on her knees giving him a good and enthusiastic blowjob while bracing herself against his thighs; after helping him remove his own dressing gown once he snapped his fingers while looking at her specifically that is. Since they regularly held whoring sessions in that particular inner courtyard during the late spring, all summer long and even sometimes in early fall, it was already furnished with their every need in mind.  There was a roof covered sunbed large enough to hold comfortably all four of them on a separated deck, the well tended ground and grass were quite smooth and without any rocks or potholes to hinder the quartet. It was why his ladies had no difficulties staying much longer on their knees to blow him or when he was taking them on all four when he was not in the mood to have sex in bed. There was even a top of the line Jacuzzi that could hold comfortably ten people, charmed to run on magic rather than on electricity. Harry had more than once used his fuck-toys back to back in it, so he could attest that it was a very nice experience. Apolline had spared no expenses into making the inner courtyard their personal and private playground. 

Her daughters and she have to maintain the strident standards that were expected of them as High society whores after all. In their mind, Harry also deserved to be given the very best from his fuck-toys. And soon, they would be able to hold prostitution sessions all year around since Apolline had recently hired a firm of professional wards-crafters to keep the inner courtyard at a decent temperature no matter the seasons and/or the weather. The experts weren’t scheduled to start their work until this fall, so Harry and his ladies wouldn't be forced to put their future sessions on hold for the duration of summer.

Near the patio on which the Jacuzzi was resting, there was a bar there with the cupboards full of various types of refreshments, both alcoholic and not. Harry wasn’t a teetotaller but he had found out quickly that sex with his lovely fuck-toys was much better when they were sober. A bit of alcohol to remove inhibitions could be helpful, but too much and their fun had a sad tendency to end much too early. There was also a fully furnished bathroom not far from the courtyard inside the Manor for the needed cleaning after their activities. Now Harry was helping Gabrielle suck his cock since he had a fistful of her long silvery-blonde hair in his hand, guiding her back and forth head movement. And since his third whore wasn’t shy about letting her tongue play with his member, Harry was groaning his pleasure out loud without stopping playing with her nice tits with his free hand. Both Fleur and Apolline were sitting nearby on cushions they had summoned to them, their legs spread wide open as they played with themselves without any shame whatsoever while watching their fellow fuck-toy being used by their «owner», waiting impatiently for their own turn.

Soon, Harry had ordered his personal prostitute to place herself on all four. He made her wait a bit, loving her current look. Gabrielle’s face was red from exertion and lust both. Her rapid breath was doing wonderful things for her breasts and her puffy pussy was dripping from arousal. She was more than ready to be taken. Fortunately for Gabby, Harry was not in the mood to let her stew for too long. Her imploring gaze came at the same time he sank to his knees behind her. He grabbed her by the hips before entering her sex for the very first time without a condom. Both moaned out loud, awed by the sheer pleasurable sensation. While Harry knew the differences in between the sensations, what with his first few times were done without one while having sex with Fleur at the beginning of their relationship, Gabrielle did not. So she was even more vocal than usual as he began to plow her sopping wet pussy.

« **YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! MORE! GIVE ME MORE! IT’S SO GOOD! IT’S SO FUCKING GOOD! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! OH YEEEEESSS! ENCORE PLUS! BAISE-MOI HARRY! BAISE-MOI! PLUS VITE! PLUS FORT! KEEP PLOWING YOUR HOOKER’S TEENAGE CUNT! MAKE ME EARN MY PAY THE HARD WAY! BAISEZ BIEN FORT VOTRE TROISIÈME PUTAIN, MAITRE!** »

Harry gave Gabrielle exactly what she craved. He was slamming inside her wet and hot cunt hard and fast, knowing that she was absolutely not in the mood for something slow and romantic. No, that was more Fleur’s thing when she was not too backed up. His hands were grabbing her shapely hips and he had trouble looking away from either her bouncing breasts or her face distorted by the sheer pleasure she was experiencing. If this was the difference in the pleasure she could feel without her «owner» wearing a condom when he made use of her body, she would follow her menstrual cycle much more religiously to earn the right to get more bareback whoring sessions! Then all her thoughts vanished when her «master»’s hands shifted from her hips to her shoulders and he started to take her with much greater speed and strength! From there, she could do nothing more than to keep howling her pleasure incoherently and move her body in ways to receive even more of it.

Needing to slow down after a few minutes of this very hard pace, Harry did so gradually and when it was safe to do so, he removed one of his hands from Gabrielle’s dainty looking shoulders to urgently palm her bouncing tits one after another. Her moans of pleasure were a sweet music to his ears and the sensation of her soft flesh in his hand was something he could hardly do without. Yes, it was officially decided. The next time he set sail, he would bring his whores along with him. While it was much more fun to have a real crew to serve with him on his ship, Harry could run it easily enough on his own with the help of his magic. So that way, his ladies and him would be alone and he could have his way with them anywhere on the ship and at any time during the day or night without bothering anyone or having to hide. After all, no other man but him had the permission to see his three fuck-toys stark naked and in the throes of pleasure. Also having their warm bodies cuddled against him in his cabin’s bed at night would be a real treat.  Needing to give his knees a break and also seeing Gabrielle having a hard way to keep her balance, he changed positions. He took hold of her delectable body and held her against his torso after stopping his powerful thrusts in her soaked sex, which had for effect to make her whine in disappointment, but it was only temporary. Harry sat on the grass and soon encouraged Gabrielle to shift herself back and forth on him and even bounce a little. They had to be careful with the bouncing though, or else he would slip out of her wet cunt. Soon, the soft sighs and the mewling started anew. With the softer pace, Harry could maul her breasts and nipples to his heart’s content with both hands and spray her neck and shoulders with soft kisses and playful bites.

After a loud gasp of pleasure came out of Gabrielle’s mouth, Harry growled in her neck just below her right ear

«You’re such a fucking lovely French whore, my Gabby!»

After hearing that, Gabrielle couldn't help the happy little smile that crossed her pouty lips in between her moans and mewls of pleasure. She was as proud of being one of Harry’s whores as having been born a Frenchwoman. So by being called a French whore and told by him that she was very pretty, her «pimp» was really stroking her ego it seemed. His statement had also the amusing bonus effect of being entirely truthful. If she hadn’t already given him everything she could offer him from her body (except for a child, but that was still a few years away), she would have believed that he was buttering her up for something. She loved the feeling she got when he was inside her, trusting in her hot and drooling sex, bringing her so many consecutive orgasms; how he made her body sing just for him. He didn’t see her as Fleur’s annoying younger sister. Harry was seeing Gabrielle as her own woman, his naughty angel as he liked to call her, with her own dreams and ambitions. When she wasn’t busy being thoroughly debauched though, since being a whore and a prostitute for Harry Potter was like a constant feverish waking dream when he was making use of her body.

Gabrielle knew she was gorgeous, she was a Veela after all. But her brother-in-law had always encouraged her to keep pursuing her own goals and to not give her detractors the means to hurt her. Her lust had always been very powerful ever since she entered puberty, more so than most Veelas around her age. She had always taken care of herself with the various toys her mother had bought for her or her own fingers, until things suddenly changed. Gabrielle would have never poached her sister’s boyfriend. But being offered to share...When her mother asked her if she wanted to give her virginity to Harry for her fifteenth birthday, she had pounced on the occasion. It had been everything she ever dreamed and more! And when she was given the option to have more by Fleur, well to be frank she would have most likely accepted a poorer deal than what she had gotten.  But as much as she wanted to keep being shagged stupid right now, things were quickly spiralling out of control. Gabrielle wouldn’t have much of a choice in between stopping or not, since her «master» was approaching closer and closer to the edge. And she was getting rather anxious to receive her very first cream-pie. She would have preferred to have a few more orgasms, but it was just her greedy slutty side talking right now. Gabrielle would have a few more at her next turn, that she was certain of. The Delacour women were whoring themselves to their «pimp» all day long after all. Then it was the moment of truth as Harry was on the brink of his own orgasm

«Get ready my naughty angel, I’m going to cum inside your slutty little pussy! Your very first cream-pie!»

He said to her with a strained voice still full of lust.

Her own voice was betraying her excitement, since she moaned out loud in answer

«Yes! Yes! Give it to me! I want it! I want your cum so badly! Breed me! Breed me! Breed your whore! Cum inside me, master! Cum inside your third fuck-toy’s teenage cunt! »

With a loud groan escaping his mouth and after roughly sheathing himself in her to the hilt, Harry did just that, minus the breeding part that is.

The sheer sensation of the liquid heat invading her sex was enough to send her into another delirious orgasm. She received about seven or eight jets of seed inside her in total all the while she whined some nonsensical gibberish. Once both got their breath and wits back, Harry let his hands play with his current lady’s breasts for a few more minutes, before slowly getting up. Once he had removed Gabrielle from his lap, the younger woman was still sitting there, somewhat a bit dazed, with her legs partially open. There for everyone to see, was her «master’s» cum slowly leaking out of her thoroughly debauched femininity. 

Harry only managed to take five steps away from Gabrielle before he was pounced upon by his wife of a Veela turned hungry lioness. He barely managed to catch her in his arms before she was devouring his mouth. Needing some rest after his physical intense bout with his naughty angel, he stumbled his way toward the sunbed. Fleur was relentless, she was using every trick she knew to reanimate his erection and Harry wasn’t minding one bit. It was always such a sight to see her in that state. Once he fell on his back on the sunbed, Fleur wasted no time to mount him and grind herself on his recovering member. Since he was being stimulated by a very gorgeous naked woman, it didn’t take long for Harry to get his second wind. Seeing the look she was sending him, he knew that she was waiting for the command. It was a prostitution session after all. So her husband in all but name told her after slapping her perfectly shaped bum

«Ride my cock, whore!»

Fleur gave her «owner» a truly beaming smile at the order and her nickname before doing just that. The moment she sheathed him inside her, they both mewled out loud. He loved being inside Fleur, it always felt like coming home after a long absence. In no time at all, she was riding her husband in all but name, alternating in between bouncing and shifting her hips back and forth. His hands were caressing and groping her everywhere. Sometimes she would lay down to kiss him on the lips, other times he would straighten up on the sunbed so he could latch his mouth on her erect nipples to either suckle them or bite them tenderly. Of course, such actions had her moaning her pleasure even more. She needed him so badly…

Then just to tease her more, he let one hand glide from her hips straight to her engorged clitoris to play with it. The effect was immediate, she clamped her pussy harder on his member and she let out a long and loud shout of pleasure

« **YES!** »

Once she came back to Earth, she kept bouncing on him for their respective pleasure, their eyes not leaving each other’s gaze, well until they decided to kiss each other frantically that is. Fleur kept riding her «master» with her eyes wide open without stopping moaning and spouting random bits of bedroom banter. It felt so good to whore herself to her husband in front of her family! With the light of the sun illuminating her sweaty skin, her silvery-blonde hair and with her big breasts bouncing with each movements of their pelvises, for Harry she truly looked like a sex goddess right now. They kept pleasing each other into this position for a good while longer before feeling the need to change things. 

Soon he was behind Fleur, now both on their sides. One of her legs was held up by one of his hands for now, his other arm was under her neck so he could grab a breast with that hand. Since his hands were currently full, his favourite fuck-toy had to put him inside her. It was not a great chore from her part, she loved having him inside her after all. Once she had sheathed anew his hardness inside her heated core, Harry and Fleur both let out a loud moan of pleasure at the sheer sensation. Soon the sounds of skin slapping against skin came back with a frantic rhythm. One hand was squeezing roughly her big breast while his mouth was raining kisses all over her neck and her clavicle. He even gave her a few love bites and hickeys, knowing that she really liked it when he left marks of ownership on her.  While husband and wife in all but name were going at it like a pair of rabbits on the sunbed, Gabrielle had now recovered enough to get up from her sport and half limp and half stumble towards where her mother was sitting. Apolline’s fine long legs were open wide, she had one hand still teasing her breasts and nipples while the other was playing with her drenched flower. She was watching her eldest daughter and their shared lover have sex while waiting her own turn. She was becoming impatient though. She truly wanted to be taken without a condom. The last time it happened, her husband Alain was still alive. She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw her youngest sit near her. Apolline stopped playing with herself before addressing Gabrielle

«By the way you acted, I can take a guess and say that you enjoyed your very first cream-pie, dear?»

The mother knew the answer before it was given, but the conversation would be a great distraction before she lost her cool and forcefully joined her eldest daughter and their «pimp» in bed.

«Oh oui, maman! J’ai adoré! I truly loved it! It felt so different! I mean I had Harry’s cum about everywhere on me by now, but the feeling of having it splashing it inside my vagina was just...wow! I just can’t wait to feel that sensation again!» 

The almost childish wonder of her youngest daughter made her chuckle with fondness. It was good to see her like that. Harry’s inclusion in their family was a good thing on many levels. Mother and younger daughter kept talking of this and that, not even minding each other’s nudity or the intense sounds of coupling from the nearby couple. The Delacour women were quite accustomed to their «owner»’s quirks by now. After all, they did encourage him to let his wild side out to play. And by the sounds of things, Fleur and Harry were on the last straight line before the end. It would be Apolline’s turn in a few minutes and she couldn’t wait!


End file.
